


Miscellaneous

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Arqueología, AU - Inglaterra Victoriana, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Colección de fics cortos, en su mayoría AUs.1ero: Leo/Madara, arqueología2do: Kuro/Shu, 1800s





	1. Leo/Madara

“Leito~ Es importante que no te alejes de Mama.” Madara estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez traer a Leo en su expedición dentro de una tumba egipcia no era buena idea. Pero el permiso especial del museo había sido difícil de conseguir, y ya era tarde.

“¡Wahaha! ¿Vamos a ver una momia?” Leo, al menos, se veía muy entretenido. "¿No nos va a dar la maldición?”

“Todavía no pudimos abrir la cámara del sepulcro.” Por suerte. “La maldición es un mito nomás~”

"¿Y si se despierta?” Leo le pregunto con total seriedad.

“Mama te va a proteger, no te preocupes!”

“Hm…" Leo pauso. "¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto?”

En su preocupación por el otro, Madara no noto que ya habían llegado a la parte de la tumba que quería mostrarle. Una pared inscrita con jeroglíficos se encontraba en frente de ellos. Se encontraba en excelente estado de conservación, y algunos la consideraban el mejor hallazgo de la expedición.

Madara tuvo que detener a Leo antes de que la toque.

“¡Perdón Leito, no se puede tocar.”

Leo no se vio aludido. "¿Que dice?”

“Es una historia. Tenemos una experta en el equipo que la está interpretando…"

"¡Es una canción!” Leo interrumpió. Su sonrisa era encantadora.

Y así, asignando una nota musical a cada símbolo, comenzó a tararear una linda melodía.

“Si, ya entendí que dicen los egipcios.” Leo dijo convencido, como si tuviera años de experiencia.

“Y, ¿que dicen?”

“Que Mama es el más lindo! Wahaha!” Posó un beso en los labios de Madara antes de salir corriendo. Este se quedo sorprendido un momento, sin procesar lo que había pasado.

Por suerte, la idea de que Leo estaba suelto en una tumba posiblemente llena de trampas no tardó mucho en llegar a su cabeza.

“Leito!”


	2. Kuro/Shu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexto: Están vagamente en la época de la revolución industrial, Kuro y Shu fueron pareja anteriormente pero se separaron por razones (? 
> 
> Espero que les guste!

“Disculpe, pero mi maestro no ve clientes sin cita previa.” El joven que bloqueaba su paso se mantenía firme, a pesar de que Kuro no podía lograr que lo mire a los ojos. Tal vez era por su color desparejo? 

De cualquier forma, Kuro no iba a rendirse tan fácil. “Si pudieras decirle a Itsuki que Kiryu Kuro-”

“El maestro no ve clientes-”

“Sin cita previa, ya sé, no me interrumpas.” Debió haberse visto muy molesto, porque el joven dio un paso hacia atrás. Kuro intentó usar un tono más bajo, arrepentido. “Soy un amigo de tu maestro, si le avisaras…"

“Pero…" El joven se veía indeciso. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que decidir nada.

“Kagehira! Por qué todavía no tengo mis croissants?” El mismo Shu Itsuki apareció en la escalera. Kuro no podía creer que ese era su amigo de la infancia, que el pequeño Icchan había crecido, pero con ese tono de voz no había duda.

“Maestro, perdón! Iba a ir a c’mprarlos, pero um, este señor…" 

“Quien?” Shu bajo unos escalones y se ajustó los lentes para poder ver mejor al intruso.

“Pasó mucho tiempo, eh, Icchan?”

“Ryuu-kun?” Shu se veía tan confundido como él. Bajó rápidamente los escalones para asegurarse que si, la persona allí era realmente quien decía que era. “Kiryu. Que te trae por aquí?” 

Kuro vio como Shu hizo una seña hacia su alumno y este salió casi disparado hacia la calle. “Te tengo un trabajo.”

“Kagehira no te dio una cita?”

“Me la ofreció, pero.” Suspiró. “Ya sabes que el viaje hasta acá es largo.”

“No voy a romper mis propias reglas, y menos para un delincuente.” La mirada de Shu era fría como el hielo. “Arregla un tiempo con mi asistente cuando vuelva de sus mandados.”

Y con eso, Shu cerró la puerta,o la hubiera cerrado, si el otro no se lo hubiera impedido. “Es para mi hermana.”

Al escuchar eso, su mirada pareció derretirse. Shu siempre había tenido un punto débil por la Kiryu más joven. “Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tan bruto como siempre.”

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras. “Supongo que hasta alguien como vos sabe cerrar la puerta?”

“Habrá pasado mucho tiempo, pero no cambiaste en nada.” Kuro río y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Shu lo guió hasta el primer piso, donde lo hizo pasar dentro de un cuarto hermosamente decorado, con cortinas de seda y otros retazos de tela usados como decoración. Dos maniquíes modelaban los trabajos del dueño de la casa, uno con un exquisito vestido de gala y el otro con uno más informal, pero no menos hermoso. Y como se trataba de Itsuki, no podía faltar una repisa con sus preciadas muñecas, quienes parecían observar todos sus movimientos.

“Lindo lugar.” Kuro comenzó, para romper el silencio. “Tenés buen gusto.”

“Claro que sí.” Intento no demostrarlo, pero Shu era muy feliz al ser halagado por su viejo amigo. “Bueno, dijiste que tu hermana te encargo algo?” Arrimo una de las sillas aterciopeladas para ofrecerla a su invitado.

“Si…" Kuro tomó asiento, un poco asustado de arruinar semejante silla. “Qué más iba a ser? No vendría tan lejos por algo para mí.”

“Si, me doy cuenta. Usar los trajes de tu padre está muy de moda.” La idea de diseñar un traje para Kiryu… no era tan horrible como pensó. Su cuerpo había crecido bien. Shu casi tembló pensando en lo proporcionadas que debían estar sus medidas. Era una lástima que tenía tan mal gusto. Los Kiryu eran una familia terrateniente, un poco anticuada en sí, y su hijo representaba esos valores perfectamente en su vestimenta.

“Dice que ya está mayor, y que todos sus vestidos son de niña. Yo le dijo que eso está bien, pero…" Kuro se detuvo. “Estás escuchando, Itsuki?” 

Esto obligó a que Shu volviera al mundo real. “Si, si.” Volteo para revisar sus libros de diseño, llenos de esquemas para dar forma a cada una de sus creaciones. “Te dijo cómo quiere que se vea?”

“Dice que lo quiere como los que usan en los bailes en la ciudad… Pero no son un poco, demasiado?”

“Demasiado!” Shu frunció el ceño. “Demasiado es que esté vestida con diseños de hace cinco años mínimo. Esto no hubiera pasado con tu madre, te aseguro.”

Kuro eligió ignorar la mención de su madre, temiendo abrir heridas ya curadas, o al menos, cerradas. En lugar de contestar, observó los movimientos del otro. Sus manos parecían no haber envejecido un día, igual de hermosas que cuando tejía encaje al lado suyo. Seguía estando flaco, nunca había sido constante con la comida, y mucho menos ahora viviendo solo. Los anteojos, redondos y de color cobre, eran lo único nuevo. Aunque después de años de hacer accesorios diminutos para muñeca, no le sorprendía que su vista se haya arruinado.

“Este es perfecto. A ella siempre le quedó bien el amarillo…" Shu no se percató de la mirada del otro. “Supongo que trajiste sus medidas, no?”

“Si. No quise traerla a ella, la ciudad es peligrosa.”

“Vas a tener que traerla. En un mes, diría yo.” No estaba seguro que podría realmente terminar un prototipo antes de un mes, pero volver a pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a Kiryu…

“Entiendo.” Kuro suspiró. “Ella en realidad no quería venir, sabes? Dijo que 'necesitamos tiempo a solas’.”

“Oh?” Shu por fin se digno a dirigir la mirada hacia el otro. “No se me ocurre porque…"

“Hasta insistió que compre boletos para el teatro y que te lleve hoy.” Kuro se levantó, acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

“S-Si esto es un plan tuyo para sacarme de casa! Me voy a enojar!”

“No, Itsuki.” Kuro negó. “Bueno, sí, quiero sacarte de tu casa. Al teatro. Si es posible.”

“Que atrevimiento, usando a tu hermana como excusa para revivir nuestro amor de adolescentes…"

“No lo digas así.” La joven Kiryu si había planeado todo, al fin y al cabo. “Pero tenes razón, no quiero volver a perder el contacto. Estás libre hoy?” 

“No tengo más citas por hoy… Pero eso no significa que esté libre, si Wataru llega a verme en el teatro-”

“Eso suena a que estás libre.” Kuro tomo su mano y sonrió. “Como los viejos tiempos, Icchan?

Esa sonrisa era completamente encantadora, y Shu había caído hace muchos años. Tomo su mano, tratando de esconder el color de sus mejillas. “Vamos, Ryuu-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> tengo la idea de updatear esto una vez por dia, vamos a ver si puedo c:


End file.
